Alpine skiing is performed by many peoples around the world. The alpine skier wears a pair of ski boots secured to a pair of skis by fastening devices. There are many different models of boots, skis and fastening devices available on the market to fit different skiers' physical differences and needs.
In order to optimize the performance of the skier it is essential that the boot, the skies and the fastening devices fit together properly, and that the equipment are adjusted to fit the physical properties of the skier.
One feature of adjustment is the angle between the vertical axis of the ski boot, which correspond to vertical axis of the lower part of the leg of the skier, and the longitudinal and transverse axes of the ski. These angles are adjusted by grinding the flat sole of the boot that are aligned with the top surface of the ski to have a flat surface with the desired angle. Initially, before any grinding is done, the surface is substantially transverse to the vertical axis of the boot and after the grinding the surface is angled up to about 10° in relation to the non-grinded surface.
Up to now, these adjustments of the ski boots have been made the trial and error approach in a ski shop, by hand, using a conventional grinding machine. This way of angle adjustment is however inaccurate, and makes the adjustments, that in many cases are done in several steps, time consuming and complicated.
There is consequently a need for a flexible boot machining device that improves the accuracy of the angular adjustments, is more flexible and reduces the time for these adjustment procedures.